Coincidence or Fate? Discontinued
by Holidaywishes
Summary: What if another character joined the new world of Inazuma Eleven Go? Join Daku as she experiences the matches and the hardships of not being able to play soccer freely. Daku joins their rebellion against the Fifth Sector, and they accept her as a member of their soccer club. But is Daku really as simple as they think she is? Secrets are uncovered slowly, but is it all staged?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction so if there are any mistakes, I'm sorry. Also, if the characters are not really in character, really sorry too.**

 **A small explanation of Daku: Daku is not her real name. Her real name is _ _ (You'll find out down the chapters!). Daku is a quiet and a cold character on the outside, but is actually soft on the inside. She lost her parents at a young age and that is the core reason why she became cold. She is adopted and has been living her life playing soccer as her dad (real one) used to be a soccer player. Also, if you read on more, you'll realize that Daku has lots of conversations/thoughts going through her mind as she doesn't like expressing herself in front of people.**

 **Okay, enough of me rambling on, here's the first chapter!**

* * *

Daku stalked through the grounds of Raimon Junior High. It was officially her first day in the junior high school, and she was looking forward to joining the soccer club.

Just then, she heard a loud commotion. Daku headed in the direction of the school field, where the obvious source was.

* * *

Daku leaned against a tree and watched. A blue-haired boy was using a hissatsu shoot to kick through Raimon's second team.

The dust cleared up to reveal the second team all lying on the grassy field, unable to move. The managers of the second team ran over to the players, desperately trying to get them up.

The blue-haired boy smirked and said, "Is that all you've got?"

Just then, two grown man ran towards him. "How could you do this?!"

"I've destroyed Raimon's soccer club," the blue-haired boy's eyes shone with quiet amusement.

"Do you think you can get away with this?" One of the grown men looked horrified as he stared at the boy, beads of perspiration trickling down his panic-stricken face. "Tell us your class!" He demanded weakly.

"Wouldn't know, since today's my first day." The boy looked down with an evil smirk.

 _A first-year,_ Daku thought, observing the scene silently.

"New student?" Daku recognized coach Kudou, the coach which had led Japan's national team to victory in the Football Frontier Internationals about 10 years ago. "What's your name?"

The blue-haired boy looked up. "Tsurugi Kyousuke." Then he continued, "So you're coach Kudou?"

"You've destroyed the soccer club?" Coach Kudou questioned Tsurugi.

"Yeah. Soccer's useless, don't you think?" he replied. "It's a waste of time."

Just then, a middle-aged woman with light blue hair ran down to the field. "Coach Kudou!"

Then she faced Tsurugi. "What makes you think you can just start a fight here?" The women demanded.

"Fight?" Tsurugi asked innocently. He looked down at the soccer players. "Did I do any fighting here?"

One of the players, a boy with white and red hair and the second team's captain grimaced and replied, "This guy never used his fists. All he used was that one soccer ball and we…" He recounted how Tsurugi had used a hissatsu shoot and tore through the team just like that.

"No way…"

The goalkeeper clenched his fists. "It's true. That ball he kicked…"

"All it took was one guy to finish all of us." A brunette shut his eyes as if he was remembering the powerful shoot.

Suddenly, the second team's captain glared up at Tsurugi and as he clutched his shoulder, he shouted, "Why are you doing this?!"

"No one needs soccer, so I'm going to destroy it." Tsurugi replied simply. "Starting from today, the soccer club is disbanded."

"Do you think you can just do that?!" The blue-haired women shouted, outraged.

"Oh, I can." Tsurugi glanced at her.

"Do you have a grudge against soccer or something?" "Well, who knows?" Tsurugi then rose up a finger. "But one thing I can say for sure is that wastes of time like soccer aren't needed!" He kicked the soccer ball at his feet high up into the air, and it landed right into the trash bin.

 _Interesting,_ Daku nodded slightly.

"Are you insulting soccer?!" The women grew red, flames lighting her eyes.

"Insult? Don't get so worked up, teacher." He said mockingly.

"Wait." Another brunette who was standing beside the blue-haired teacher this whole time suddenly spoke up. Tsurugi looked at the boy, and even Daku was curious what this first-year had to say.

She noticed the brunette was shaking with fury as he started to speak. "Soccer…Soccer isn't a waste of time, and it is needed."

Then he suddenly looked up and started waving his hands wildly, as if the words had just slipped out of his mouth.

"Who are you?" Tsurugi questioned, obviously displeased by the sudden intrusion.

He introduced himself as Matsukaze Tenma, and said that he was joining the soccer club today.

 _Matsukaze Tenma, eh?_ Daku stared at the brunette.

"Too bad, for there's no more soccer club. Go join another club." Tsurugi said, laughing lightly.

Tenma disagreed, saying he had come to Raimon to play soccer.

"You seem pretty confident about your soccer," Tsurugi commented. "How about showing me this soccer of yours?" Then with a powerful kick from Tsurugi, Tenma was lying on the ground with his hand to his stomach.

 _Things just keep getting interesting, for the first day of school,_ Daku tilted her head and continued watching the scene.

The blue-haired teacher ran to Tenma and asked if he was alright. Then she turned to Tsurugi and shouted, "What are you doing?!"

Tsurugi curled his lip in distaste. "It ticks me off when newbies like you start talking about soccer like they know everything about it."

Surprisingly, Tenma stood and picked up the soccer ball. "I do know, I know what soccer is like!"

Tsurugi smirked and challenged Tenma to a contest, which he accepted after a moment of hesitation.

Tsurugi placed the ball under his feet and explained that if Tenma managed to steal the ball, it was his win.

The chairman approached and when the blue-haired teacher asked him to stop the contest, he allowed it instead.

When the teacher asked Tenma if he was going to be okay, he replied that he practiced dribbling by himself every day.

 _What an amateur,_ Daku thought disapprovingly.

A moment later, Tsurugi announced the start of the contest.

He kicked the ball with his knee, keeping possession as Tenma flew at him countless times. But Tenma didn't give up and continued his fruitless attempts to steal the ball from Tsurugi.

 _This is getting boring,_ Daku turned away and started walking off. Then she heard a loud thud. She turned back to the field and saw Tenma lying on the ground, the ball having been driven into his stomach. But he picked himself up unsteadily and continued taking on the blows that Tsurugi aimed directly at him.

Then Daku heard the sound of the chairman's low voice nearby. She leaned towards them and heard their conversation. "…A seed. That technique isn't of the normal breed."

 _Seed? Does the chairman mean those special trained Seeds from Fifth Sector?_ Daku thought. She cleared her mind and looked back at the game, staring particularly at Tsurugi. _A seed…_

She snapped out of her thoughts when Tsurugi kicked up the ball. Then he kicked his hissatsu shoot, Death Sword, towards Tenma.

 _Is he an idiot?!_ Daku stared at Tenma as he planted his feet firmly to the ground and faced the shoot head-on.

Then her eyes widened in surprise. Tenma jumped up, and she saw _something_ form behind him as he used a heading to clear the shoot. He stepped on the ball."I got it!" He grinned in delight.

Daku turned her attention to Tsurugi when he kicked the ball at Tenma angrily. Another ball entered from the side and hit the ball that would have hit Tenma.

Daku glanced up and saw a gray-haired boy standing there in the Raimon soccer uniform.

"You guys! What are you doing on the soccer club's sacred grounds?!" He glared down at Tenma and Tsurugi.

"Shindou-kun!" The blue-haired teacher exclaimed.

The gray-haired boy introduced himself as the captain of Raimon's soccer club, Shindou Takuto. Behind him, 10 other players all in the soccer uniform emerged. Shindou announced that they were the Raimon Eleven.

Then he asked again, "What are you doing on the soccer grounds?"

"Soccer," Tsurugi replied. "Can't you tell?"

Shindou narrowed his eyes as he glanced at the second team then advanced down the slope with his team behind him. "Don't get so high and mighty just because you beat the second team!"

Tsurugi looked at them as Shindou paused beside coach Kudou to ask who he was. "Probably someone brought in from Fifth Sector," was the coach's reply.

The coach then turned to Tsurugi and asked for the reason why Tsurugi was here. He replied that it was to reform Raimon's soccer club.

Then he snapped his fingers and introduced 10 new players who seemingly came out of nowhere, saying they were the new Raimon Eleven.

Shindou furrowed his eyebrows together. "Replacements? We're the real Raimon Eleven!"

Tsurugi then said that he had been waiting for them. After that, he told them that they were going against each other.

Shindou questioned Tsurugi if he had made the proper arrangements for the match.

Tsurugi didn't reply. Instead, he kicked up the ball and held it in his hand, saying that Shindou and his team didn't understand what kind of situation they were in.

Tsurugi then kicked the ball straight towards the old soccer club room where its door got knocked down by the shoot. The plate that signified that it was the soccer club room was also split in half.

Daku widened her eyes when he shot.

Tsurugi laughed and walked right up to Shindou, placing a hand on his shoulder. "This isn't a request, it's an order."

Shindou clenched his fists while Tsurugi announced that they were starting.

* * *

Daku entered the soccer building and took a sit in the spectator stand. She watched the match intently as they started.

"We will now begin the match between Raimon and Black Knights!" The temporary referee, Furukabu, announced and blew the whistle.

Shindou and Minamisawa started by kicking-off. Daku observed silently until coach Kudou announced to switch players.

"In place of Minamisawa Atsushi is Matsukaze Tenma."

 _What?!_ Daku stared in disbelief when the coach said those words.

She composed herself and snorted inwardly. _The Black Knights have already taken 10 points from Raimon, what exactly is coach Kudou planning, letting an amateur like Tenma suddenly join?_

Daku decided that she'd see his intentions through the match.

* * *

They resumed the match with a throw-in from Black Knights. Tsurugi received the ball with ease and started kicking balls aimed directly at the Raimon players.

A moment later, Daku realized that Tenma and Shindou were the only ones left standing from Raimon.

Furukabu blew the whistle, signaling the end of the first-half. Daku glanced at the scoreboard. Black Knights were currently in a one-sided lead with a score of 10 to 0.

Daku shook her head when Furukabu blew the whistle for the second-half to begin. She studied the game with light purple eyes, picking out weak and strong players.

Then, Black Knights started the kick-off.

Tsurugi cut through Raimon, leaving them all injured.

Mizumori, one of Raimon's players, held his shoulder and left the field, telling the rest of his teammates that he couldn't handle it any longer.

 _What a coward._ Daku thought, before noticing that Tsurugi had passed the ball to Tenma. "Bring it," he smirked.

Daku saw Tenma's eyes flash with determination as he flew forward into enemy territory.

 _Impressive._ Daku tilted her head slightly when Tenma's skills suddenly improved as he dodged Black Knight's defenses.

 _I see, keeping possession of the ball, eh?_ Daku understood what Tenma was trying to do almost immediately as he dribbled back to Raimon's goal. Even when his teammates called for him to pass, he did not and instead veered away from them.

Tsurugi snapped his fingers and at once the Black Knights team was surrounding Tenma.

Daku looked down and saw coach Kuroki of the Black Knights team nod to Tsurugi. Tsurugi nodded back in understanding and walked right up to Tenma.

 _What is he going to do?_ Daku couldn't help but wonder.

Tsurugi told Tenma that his face ticked him off and he summoned his Avatar. "Sword Saint Lancelot!"

Tsurugi advanced towards Tenma when he was surprised and stole the ball from him quickly. Tenma was thrown back and he rolled on the field.

Tenma stood up over and over as Tsurugi used Avater kicks to hurt him over and over.

 _This is getting kind of boring…_ Daku sighed inwardly and propped her chin up using her hand.

Suddenly, she heard Shindou screaming. Daku looked up almost immediately and saw him summon an Avatar.

 _Huh. Miracles do happen,_ She thought.

Then Daku stood up and smiled. _Heh, a predictable ending. No use watching the match now._ She walked from the spectator stand towards the hall for the induction ceremony. _Lots of interesting things happening this morning, eh?_

* * *

 **So, I put Episode 1 and Episode 2 together! I was thinking that each chapter will contain at least 2-3 episodes inside. Otherwise, the chapter may either be too long or has a rather abrupt ending. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This is Chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it!**

 **(Edit): I'm currently working on Chapter 3, so if you want to continue reading it can we at least have two reviews or more?**

* * *

Daku watched the chairman talk into the microphone boredly. _Geez, can't he get on with it? He's such a bore, droning on and on about nonsense._

Suddenly she heard someone shouting in an excited voice, and she turned to look at a small boy who had his fist in the air. Everyone stared at him until the chairman cleared his voice and continued on with his boring talk.

* * *

Daku walked out of the classroom. It had been a boring day, making friends and introducing yourself. But Daku had stayed out, determined not to get as close to anybody as possible.

She headed to the soccer building, where she knew she could find the soccer club.

* * *

At the entrance, Daku saw Tenma, the small boy who had interrupted the chairman during the induction ceremony, and a girl who looked like a first-year. They were talking to two of the soccer players from the second team.

"…Join the club…should quit…ahead. Over…" She heard one of the soccer players say.

Tenma ran off from them while his two friends followed, and Daku kept a few paces behind them.

She entered the club room after Tenma and saw that the soccer players from the club were all in a heated argument. Daku slipped to the back and sat down quietly in one of the chairs while she listened.

The players were all leaving one by one, shoving past those who tried to get them to stay. _What cowards,_ Daku thought.

Shindou made no attempt to stop them; even saying that he didn't mind.

Even the managers were leaving too. Daku sighed inwardly, thinking that there would not be much left of the soccer club. But she had come here to play soccer, hadn't she?

She snapped out of her thoughts when the coach and the blue-haired teacher, who Daku had found out was the counselor, Otonashi-sensei, entered the clubroom. "Is there only you guys left?" Otonashi-sensei gasped as she looked at the nine players left. Shindou nodded.

She diverted her attention for a while and heard Kurama and Minamisawa discussing about how they played soccer only because it would look good on their student records.

Daku hissed inside, wishing she could have shot them daggers if she even had any.

She looked up when Shindou walked up to Tenma. "This is what is left of the Raimon soccer club." "I'm okay with it!" Tenma grinned. "As long as there is a soccer club, I'm joining!" Shinsuke, the small boy, nodded. "Me too!"

"Hey, hey. Don't forget about me!" Daku stared at the soccer members who looked as if they had seen a ghost.

"Where did you come from?" Sangoku stared back at her. "Since Tenma-kun entered." She gestured to the brunette.

Hamano jumped up. "Who would've thought there'd be people jumping into a sinking ship?"

Otonashi-sensei smiled at Daku, Tenma and Shinsuke warmly. "You three will have to take the entrance exam okay?"

Daku shrugged lightly while Tenma and Shinsuke nodded excitedly.

Coach Kudou looked at the three of them through his one eye. "How about you come here tomorrow after school?"

"'Kay." Daku said, while Tenma and Shinsuke just nodded simply.

* * *

Daku was in her backyard. She kicked her soccer ball around, feeling the thrill of the wind as she flew around effortlessly with it. Tomorrow would be her entrance exam, and she couldn't help but wonder what kind of test they would be given. She frowned, deep in thought when her mother called her in for dinner. _Well, I'll leave that for tomorrow then._

* * *

The next day, Daku walked out of her classroom with her hands in her pockets. The bell signaling school was over had just rung and she was heading to the soccer field.

"We'll begin the entrance exam starting now." Coach Kudou announced.

"Matsukaze Tenma." Matsukaze answered the coach.

"Nishizono Shinsuke. Kotegawa Sakio. Oshii Tsuyoshi. Kannari Atsunori. Daku." She nodded at her name when coach Kudou said her name. "All of you will be playing as if you are playing in a real game, and your actions will determine whether you pass or fail."

After a moment of preparation, coach Kudou announced that the six candidates were to go against the second and third-years.

The candidates started the kick-off, and Daku stayed back a little just to observe both teams' movements.

Kannari passed to Kotegawa and he nearly missed. Kotegawa cursed Kannari, but Kannari cursed back that his trapping sucked. _Now's not the time to be arguing, idiots!_ Daku thought silently.

Kotegawa passed to Oshii and the green-haired boy couldn't receive the ball properly.

Suddenly, a flash caught everyone's eye and when the thing came to a stop, they saw that it was Daku. She had the ball under her feet. _This is how you play real soccer!_

She dribbled up skillfully, dodging the upperclassmen fruitless attempts to stop her.

At last, Daku stopped in front of the goal. She brought out her avatar, "Dark Lion Lord!". She could hear the players gasp around her, and even the coach's surprised look could be felt. She grinned and said, "Tsurugi-kun and Captain aren't the only ones who can bring out an avatar!" She used an avatar kick and the ball went straight through the goal. Daku flicked her hair, thinking, _watch and learn, first-years!_

Daku ran back to her own side of the field and soaked in the feeling of having everyone's surprised attention on her.

A whistle was blown and the upperclassmen started the kick-off.

Kurumada turned back to his bored mood and so did everyone from the senpais' team, but they were still surrounded by a surprised vibe.

Kurumada passed the ball to Shinsuke. "Here." Shinsuke tried to receive the pass but it ended up going under his leg and to Hayami.

Daku face palmed inside. _Are they even thinking they can pass?_

Hayami then passed the ball to Tenma who received it with ease. He began to move up to the upperclassmen goal. He got pass Hamano easily who nodded in approval.

Daku watched as Tenma stopped in front of the Captain, Shindou. The Captain narrowed his eyes angrily and sent Tenma flying with a rough shove as he snatched the ball.

"You're amazing, Captain!" Tenma looked at Shindou with admiring eyes. "Guess I won't be getting past you easily!" Shindou replied with a steely tone, "Just try." Tenma didn't seem to notice and ran back to his side.

It seemed Shindou wasn't kidding. He dodged every defense and offense.

Daku kept to the side, not really feeling like she should suddenly interrupt Shindou's skillful dodges.

She saw Tenma trying again and again to get past Shindou to the goal, but the Captain would always stop him.

Finally, Shinsuke entered to help Tenma. Tenma passed to Shinsuke but Daku could see Shindou coming up, about to get the ball. _If they're working that hard, I'll just have to be like them._

Daku moved up quickly and took the ball, narrowly dodging Shindou's defense. She looked over at Tenma and Shinsuke, before telling them, "Make short passes." They looked bewildered by her sudden cut, but nodded anyways. Daku passed to Shinsuke, and he dribbled up on his short legs. But Kirino stole the ball and passed to Shindou who kept attacking.

Shinsuke and Tenma were being thrown to the ground by Shindou's rough play, and Daku could see the fatigue in their eyes. But she also saw determination, to pass the entrance exam.

Daku snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Tenma slide and stole the ball from Shindou, Shinsuke receiving it. When Tenma recovered, Shinsuke passed the ball to him. _Hmph, they might just pass._

But Shindou stole the ball just in time. _Wrong assumption…_

* * *

During the short time of interaction between Tenma and Shindou, Daku could see that Shindou wasn't enjoying it. He kicked the ball straight at Tenma, who faced it head-on. He got smacked in the face and he let out a pained shriek.

But Daku's eyes widened a little when she saw Tenma stand up and step on the ball. _Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised._

But he collapsed a moment later and Aoi, the new manager and Shinsuke rushed up to him.

That was when coach Kudou announced the end of the match.

The candidates gathered in a line in front of coach Kudou. When he got everyone's attention, he started announcing who passed.

"Matsukaze Tenma. Nishizono Shinsuke. And…Daku. Those three, that's all."

The other three candidates got furious and started ranting at the coach.

But they walked off when they realized the coach's steely gaze.

Aoi then walked up to Tenma and Shinsuke and congratulated them.

The trio – Tenma, Shinsuke and Daku – walked up to the upperclassmen and bowed respectfully.

The upperclassmen then started to engage in conversation with Shinsuke and Tenma, leaving Daku to back out quietly.

She stood at the edge and watched, feeling slightly relieved that she had passed.

* * *

The sun was starting the set when everyone said their goodbyes, and Daku headed home. _Well, today sure was an exhausting day._

* * *

 **Well, that's the end! I had to re-upload this chapter as there were a few bugs and my edits weren't working :| But I guess it's fine now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Starting from next Sunday, 9th, to Wednesday, 20th, I won't be so active anymore.**

 **Okay, I kinda gave up on getting 2 reviews or more, as long as there are people reading it, I don't care about the reviews or favourites!**

 **Right, I also wanted to say this: Don't get confused when you see Daku thinking to herself about real teammates, 'them', 'they', etc. They're just some people that you'll find out soon! So, here's Chapter 3!**

* * *

Daku walked out of the classroom and saw Tenma, Shinsuke and Aoi up ahead. She increased her speed by a little and followed them to the club room. _To my new club room,_ Daku smiled inwardly at the thought, then continued following the three first-years.

No one was there yet, so she slipped past the other three and set onto a chair, eyes closed. Thoughts ran in her head and one particular one caught her attention. _Who am I?_

She didn't have much time to think about it as the upperclassmen stepped in and took their seats.

After a while, when everyone was in the clubroom, Shindou spoke. "Well, let's have the new members introduce themselves."

Daku sighed, then opened one eye, then the other, as she listened to the new members introduce themselves.

She glanced at Tsurugi then stepped up since he wasn't speaking.

"I'm Daku. A first-year. Good to be on the team."

Hamano cocked his head to the side. "What kind of name is Daku?"

"A name you'll get used to." Daku stepped back to the other new members and waited for Tsurugi. Kurumada shouted at him, "Hey, you're up! Can't you hear?"

Tsurugi smiled. "Tsurugi Kyousuke."

Hayami hung his head and sighed. "We're doomed, with someone like that on the team."

Then Otonashi-sensei clapped her hands and the managers started to introduce themselves.

After they were done, the upperclassmen announced that it was their turn to introduce themselves.

"Third-years are our goalkeeper Sangoku-senpai, Minamisawa-senpai, Kurumada-senpai and Amagi-senpai." Shindou paused, and then continued. "The rest are second-years, Kurama, Kirino, Hayami and Hamano. I'm the captain, Shindou."

 _As if it weren't obvious enough,_ Daku scoffed silently.

It was the adults' turns. "I'm Otonashi Haruna, the counselor. This is couch Kudou." She pointed her hand at the man with purple hair beside her.

Otonashi-sensei the stepped in front of the new members and presented the uniforms. Daku took it, trying not to shake with excitement. She pushed the emotion down and clutched the uniform.

"Come to practice as soon as you change." Shindou ordered.

 _Okay then. Time to try on my new uniform,_ Daku thought and headed off to change.

After changing, she slow jogged to the field and eventually stopped when she reached.

They began practice and in an instant, the members were all whizzing around, stealing and keeping possession of the ball.

Daku let a small smile escape off her face. _So this is what it's like to have a new team, huh?_

She cleared her mind and focused on the practice when Minamisawa kicked a hissatsu shoot, Sonic Shot.

Sangoku prepared himself and blocked the hissatsu shoot with his own, Burning Catch.

Sangoku passed the ball up and the game resumed.

* * *

Hamano kicked the ball to Tenma, who couldn't receive the ball properly.

Kurumada reprimanded him for his carelessness and Daku ran up to him. "Focus on the practice. Give it your all."

Then she slipped away.

Daku felt satisfaction when she felt Tenma's gaze fall upon her. She looked up at him and returned his gaze steadily, and he nodded with a new determined look.

 _Good._

Soon, when the sun started to set, coach Kudou announced that practice was over. Daku didn't bother to change back to her uniform as she grabbed her bag and was walking off when a voice stopped her.

"Daku-san."

Daku turned around to see Tsurugi, staring at her with hidden suspicion. "I don't believe we have any business together, do we?"

Tsurugi narrowed his eyes. "I find you suspicious."

 _Wow, this guy just gets straight to the point!_

"In what way?" Daku chose her words carefully, and kept her guard up.

"Hmm…You entering the hospital? And I've never seen you anywhere before, let alone have any _records_ of you."

 _Now he's a stalker? But wait, how did he find out about my visits to the hospital?_ Then she remembered something, and knew it'dattack Tsurugimentally _._

"Can I say…To visit your brother?"

At the mention of his brother, Tsurugi's expression changed. "How did you know about him?"

"Oh, just a good old friend." Daku snickered and then walked off, leaving Tsurugi to glare at her angrily.

Once she was way far from the field, she huffed. _Sure was tough, I thought he had found out! Luckily, I saw his brother while passing by. I guess the 'good old friend' thing will keep him off my back for now._

Then she headed home slowly, not really exhausted from the training. Honestly, she hadn't even touched the ball more than _thrice._

It was like the upperclassmen were only focused on Tenma and Shinsuke…Like, what was so good about them?!

Daku decided to leave that at the back of her mind as she walked on.

* * *

She was one of the earliest that morning. Daku waited in a seat as usual as the upperclassmen started coming in. Then, everybody started gathering around the coach, who had just entered.

Her curiosity got the better of her and she got up to stand beside Hamano to listen.

"It's a loss!" Hayami wailed.

"Urgh…Why does it have to be Eito Academy, of all schools? We could easily kick them down!" Kurumada growled angrily.

Daku clenched her fists but let go after a while, thinking, _It's no use getting angry over this…Right?_

At that moment, Aoi, Tenma and Shinsuke entered. They looked temporarily confused at the sight and tense atmosphere.

Shindou explained the practice match with Eito Academy.

"We'll cheer you on!" Tenma said to the upperclassmen after he heard.

"Cheer them on..? You guys while be playing too, or we won't have enough players."

"Oh…I look forward to it! Let's win it!" Tenma smiled.

Daku frowned at his words.

Afterwards, coach Kudou called off the practice, saying that they needed to rest.

Daku understood and headed home, thinking.

 _I've heard loads about Fifth Sector, but are they really as good as non-soccer players think they are?_

* * *

The next day, Daku arrived late at the soccer club. She saw everyone looking at Tenma, so she glanced at him.

 _Wow, his face is full of scratches!_

"You were practicing at the riverbank again, right?" Aoi questioned him, a concerned look entering her face.

"Well, I had to do something about not being a burden to the upperclassmen…"

Daku looked over and saw the upperclassmen's shocked faces.

They went out after a while of preparations and stood in front of a blue car.

"This is our transportation, you can go up!" Otonashi-sensei smiled.

Daku nodded slightly then headed to the back of the upperclassmen out of respect.

In the car, Daku headed to the back and sat beside Yamane, one of the managers, as there weren't any empty seats left. She stared out of the window and heard a snap.

 _Huh..?_

Daku turned behind and saw that Yamane was staring at her camera. She peered at the photo and saw that it was her staring out the window.

"Y-Yamane-san! Delete that! I didn't say that you could take a photo of me!" Daku grew slightly red and Yamane smiled. "But I think this photo is nice, can I keep it?" She sighed and turned back to the window. "Suit yourself."

* * *

Daku stepped out with her bag over her shoulder.

They had reached Eito Academy, where the practice match was to be held.

Daku sat on the bench, wearing the uniform. _I can't possibly play, there are enough players already…_

"Hayami, switch out with Daku."

 _What?_

"Coach…" Shindou began, but Coach Kudou shook his head. "Daku, you'll take over Hayami as midfielder."

"Yes." Daku stood from her seat on the bench while Hayami sighed and sat. They then jogged up to the field, and for the first time, Daku could feel the nervousness threatening to take over.

 _Well, we're still losing anyways, so what's the use of getting nervous?_

The game started with Raimon's kick-off.

Daku hung back, but in actual fact was hesitating.

 _Should I go? But we're losing, right? So how are we going about with this?_

But the upperclassmen were playing smoothly, making it hard to distinguish a real game and a game that was fixed.

Daku watched as the ball went back and forth between the two teams until Eito Academy stopped in front of Raimon's goal and made a shoot.

Sangoku caught it, but he let it slip painfully and Eito Academy made a goal.

Daku closed her eyes angrily then opened them and glared at Eito Academy's players. _Kurumada-senpai was right! We could easily take down a school like Eito Academy, but…_

"It's just one point! We can catch up to them easily!" Tenma piped up.

Kurama turned away. "Someone just tell him about the order already."

Daku sighed. _I can't bother less, Tenma-kun and Shinsuke-kun can find out themselves._

The game started with Raimon's kick-off. Daku couldn't help but feel stupid to let Fifth Sector get their way, controlling scores. Why couldn't they just allow all the schools to play soccer fairly, without any fixed scores?!

She looked up just in time to see Sangoku let the ball slip past him into Raimon's goal.

Then, the whistle was blew and the first-half ended. Daku walked back to the benches and took her water bottle.

She sat on the ground, drinking her water slowly. It wasn't like she was that thirsty anyways, and she wiped her face with a towel.

"Why are you playing like that?!" Daku jerked her head up, and so did the other players. Tenma was standing there, an angry look on his face.

"Why won't you fight them seriously?!" He walked right up to Shindou.

Otonashi-sensei interrupted Tenma and told him about the score order. She continued on about Fifth Sector, and what they did.

But Daku couldn't care less and became absorbed in her own thoughts.

 _So this is what Japan's soccer world has become… Back there, Japan's soccer world was still carefree, and no one cared about following score orders, because there weren't any. I wonder why I was sent…_

Daku glanced up and saw the players heading out onto the field. _Geez, at least tell your teammate the game is starting! Wait, teammate..? I forgot about my real teammates…Didn't I._

She walked to her position in her field, clearing her head. It wasn't the time to think about all that.

She began to run up, but she didn't know why she was even moving up. After all, what was the use if they were going to lose anyways?

* * *

She saw Eito Academy score a point. _That's it. The last, 3_ _rd_ _point._

The game resumed, and Tenma raced up. _Wait, is raced even the word to describe it? It's like he's completely changed!_

Tenma stole the ball from the other team.

He passed to Shindou, missing each time.

Daku looked away. _It's no use, idiot!_

But she looked up when she felt a rush of wind. Tenma had kicked the ball straight at Shindou. Shindou had looked up too, and he kicked it straight into Eito Academy's goal. This surprised the whole team.

The goalkeeper couldn't catch the ball, and the ball went in, earning a point for Raimon.

But the referee blew the whistle right after that, signaling the end of the game.

The upperclassmen ran to Shindou, and even Daku walked over, curious. "Why did you shoot the ball?"

"H-His ball was urging me to do it."

 _Urging you? Is that even possible..?_

After the game, they changed into their uniforms, headed back to school, then home.

 _I really miss them…I wonder whether they miss me too? Have they…Forgotten me?_

Daku couldn't help but feel tears threatening to slip out of her eyes as she walked home.

 _No, I mustn't think that way! Surely they haven't forgotten me!_ She told herself firmly, then continued home with a new, refreshed feeling.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it! If I was skipping or making it kind of confusing..Sorry!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, I know I haven't updated in a while, sorry! But I won't be that active after this week as I'll be piled with more homework, and exam scripts ;-;**

 **Enough of me, here's Chapter 4!**

* * *

Daku sat on the bench and watched the other members practice. She was feeling sick, and didn't really want to train with the downcast soccer players. Ever since coach Kudou left the club, it was like a dark, stormy cloud had fallen over Raimon's soccer club.

Tsurugi smirked. "What a pathetic captain." Shindou had not come today, and it made the spirit drop even lower.

Daku looked over and saw that the members had stopped their practice.

And since none of them could concentrate, they decided for a break and gathered in a broken circle.

Daku listened as the upperclassmen started talking about coach Kudou.

Then she heard a shout, and looked up. The other members looked up too, having heard the shout.

A man emerged from the shadows and stood in front of them.

Otonashi-sensei smiled and ran up to him. "It's good to see you again!"

Then the man passed his gaze through everyone. "Is this all?"

"No, the captain is absent."

"Alright. Starting today, I'll be Raimon's soccer coach. Endou Mamoru."

"Endou Mamoru, the legendary goalkeeper?!"

Everyone's eyes were opened wide in shock, but only Daku's wasn't.

 _I've heard stories about him…The goalkeeper of Inazuma Japan during the Football Frontier International tournaments, now known as Holy Road, right?_

When everyone had recovered from the temporary shock, coach Endou began speaking again. "This is the schedule for today: we'll be practicing at the riverbank."

Everyone was confused as to why he wanted them to train there, but he just gave a simple answer about seeing something different.

And with that, he turned to leave.

The other soccer members were leaving too, saying that they didn't want to go.

Daku left quietly too, heading towards the riverbank.

* * *

She rounded the corner just before stepping onto the grounds and slipped in the shadow of a building, watching.

Finally, Tenma and Shinsuke arrived. They ran over to coach Endou excitedly.

They started training, and she heard coach Endou talking about polishing up their specialties.

After a while, coach Endou shouted, "You guys! Don't just stay there, come on out!"

 _So, he knew from the start that we were watching..?_

She emerged awkwardly and so did the upperclassmen.

Then, he ordered them to gather in front of the goal.

"For starters, show me your kick strength."

Kurama went first, and the list went on.

Then it was her turn.

She kicked the ball, and it went in.

"Looking nice, everyone!" Coach Endou grinned and then gave the ball to Tenma.

"Next, Tenma!"

The upperclassmen looked at each other with 'for real?' faces, and even Daku couldn't help but agree.

She looked up and saw Tenma's ball fly above the goal.

 _Well, so much for 'looking nice'!_

"Last, Tsurugi!"

Daku frowned, and so did the other members. Obviously, they didn't think Tsurugi was going to do it.

But he walked down the stairs anyways and stood in front of the goal.

Coach Endou stood in front of the goal, awaiting his shoot.

Then, Tsurugi kicked the ball with a hissatsu shoot, Death Sword.

Daku remembered seeing it.

The hissatsu shoot headed straight towards coach Endou, who just stood there with a smile plastered on his face.

Daku felt her breath hitching in her throat. _He's going to get hit by the hissatsu shoot!_

But coach Endou just moved his head slightly and the shoot blew past the spot where his head would've been.

 _Geez, don't scare me like that!_

"That was an awesome shoot, you're good!" Coach Endou exclaimed.

 _Tsurugi was obviously trying to hit him with the ball and failed, and he can still say that? Tsurugi's going to get angry._

Sure enough, Tsurugi narrowed his eyes. "What a joke." He said through clenched teeth. Then he walked off.

"That's all for today's practice!"

 _Hmm? Seriously? Just a shoot for practice?_

And with that, he walked off.

 _Wow…Guess I can't say much, right?_

She began walking off, heading home.

But after a while, she stopped dead.

 _Someone's watching me. I can feel it._

Daku didn't turn around, but instead continued walking on.

But she veered off the path home and started along a new path, where she knew she could shake the stalker off.

Daku entered a playground. She bought ice-cream from a cart and started eating it. It felt great to be eating and walking around children. But she wasn't there for that purpose.

 _Hmm…_

She smiled at the thought that had popped in her head.

 _Well, I'll need to be fast!_

Daku walked casually towards a group of grown-ups and their children, where there was enough cover for her to quickly escape.

She weaved around them and in a flash, was out of the playground.

 _Can't feel his gaze now. That sure startled me! Luckily, it was near the playground._

Daku then headed back on the path home, still eating the ice-cream.

The next day, Daku arrived at the club. "Morning." She muttered, then walked over to where coach Endou was standing.

 _Holy Road…Eh?_

She looked up at the poster that he had just put up.

"The Holy Road Preliminaries are coming up, so let's start morning practice!"

* * *

On the field, Daku aimed shoots at the goal.

 _The team isn't complete, what with the captain and other people who didn't come._

Her shoots were starting to get further from the center, so she shook the thoughts from her mind and put more focus into her leg.

 _...Not like I need to anyways…_

"Captain!" Tenma smiled.

Everyone looked up at where Tenma was looking, and Daku could see the outline of their captain.

But he left as soon as he came.

 _What kind of captain is that?_ He _did a better job…_

Then it was like something had pierced through her heart.

 _I wonder how the team's doing…Is he doing his job as a captain..?_

* * *

Daku walked back to the classroom slowly, pictures of people coming into her mind. They were all smiling so happily and yet…

 _No! We all put it behind ourselves a long time ago. You can't bring it up!_ She scolded herself.

 _Well, it's best not to think of them…for the time being._

* * *

The next morning, Daku ate her breakfast whilst watching the television program

 _We'll be up against Mannouzaka, Tengawara, and Aoba… We'll be the National champions if we win at least two of these schools._

With the names of the three junior highs they were going to be up against, Daku headed to school.

In the soccer club, coach Endou announced that Raimon's first match-up had been decided.

"Tengawara Junior High."

Murmurs about how they played rough spread across the room.

"Tengawara uses a very solid defense formation. Whether it comes to shaking them up from the sides, or breaking through the center with long passes."

"Shindou, your judgement as captain will be the key to this match." Coach Endou was saying.

Shindou looked behind, then looked at the coach.

"Coach, weren't you notified of the order from Fifth Sector?"

Everyone looked shocked.

 _As expected of Fifth Sector…They want Raimon's reputation down the drain._

"Shindou, what's the score?" They looked at Shindou, expectant and anxious at the same time. Apparently they didn't like getting a score order for the first match.

"2-0, Tengawara's win." Tsurugi answered for Shindou, a sly smile on his face.

"Coach, why didn't you tell us?" Sangoku looked at coach Endou.

"Because there was no need."

His answer was simple and unexpected.

"We're going to win this match." Coach Endou said firmly, though there was a grin on his face.

Sangoku then stood up and started to argue with coach Endou.

Then the upperclassmen began leaving one by one.

 _This isn't the club I was sent to joined…_ Daku sighed.

After that, they carried on practice as usual. Daku joined, not having much to do. But it wasn't really that much of a time eater since there was only Tenma, Shinsuke, and herself on the field.

 _I feel like something's about to happen, but what exactly?_

She decided to leave it lying down first and focus more on practice.

Daku looked over and saw that Tenma, too, couldn't focus.

* * *

After practice, Daku walked home.

 _I can't think straight, for some weird reason…And how-_

Her train of thoughts was broken when something came into her vision.

She jumped up and kicked the ball back by instincts.

 _Wait, a ball?!_

Daku looked at where the soccer ball had landed from her kick. She saw a dark figure move and grab the ball, and was gone.

 _Geez, that was weird! But I think it was a coincidence…Or was it not?_

* * *

 _W-What is this feeling in me?! I'm getting excited and nervous, aren't I?! Daku, get a grip or you'll blow your cover!_

Daku pushed down the feeling that boiled in her and stood rigid with the other soccer players. They were gathered on the field where the start was about to be announced.

While they were lining up for the greeting, Daku gasped and stepped back.

She stared at the person opposite her, jaw hanging agape. The girl opposite her had the same reaction.

"M-Midoriyama?"

"I didn't know you joined this school, Yuri-san." The girl, Midoriyama had regained her senses and smiled at Daku.

Daku blinked, regaining her senses too.

"…Why are you here?"

Daku looked at Midoriyama.

"The Council sent me here to check on your progress." The brown-haired girl replied, then added, "Honestly, I'm proud they chose me, you know?"

Daku was about to reply when the referee told them to bow.

Bile rose in Daku's throat when she bowed.

 _What's going to happen? What am I going to tell my teammates? They obviously heard…_

She didn't have enough time to think before they headed to their positions on the field.

Hayami was on the bench, and the referee blew the whistle to start the game.

Tengawara started the kick-off.

Daku was immediately marked by Midoriyama.

"What are you doing? Marking your own teammate!" Daku glared at Midoriyama, then caught herself.

"Yuri-san, don't forget we're rivals in this match." Midoriyama smiled as Daku tried to get past her.

She saw Tenma steal the ball back and dribbled up.

He passed to Kurama who missed – on purpose – and Tengawara got back the ball.

Then Kita, the opposing team's captain, kicked the ball towards the goal.

Shindou moved back and stopped the ball midway.

 _I…thought…_

Daku stared at Shindou. She hadn't been expecting this, considering how he was always against the idea.

Shindou then past the Tengawara players, saying he was going for a real win.

Then when Hayabusa, a player from the opposing team stopped Shindou, Daku grimaced a little then made a move past Midoriyama.

"Oh…You've gotten faster, Yuri-san!" Midoriyama grinned while Daku moved up. "Captain!" She waved her hand.

He passed to her and she dribbled up. Tenma entered her field of vision and she passed to him, smiling a little when he dribbled skillfully past the Tengawara players.

"Fortissimo!" And Shindou's hissatsu shoot made it in.

Shindou then turned to the team.

"As Raimon's captain, you all deserve to know that…Raimon will win!"

 _That's the spirit,_ Daku grinned inwardly.

Daku turned just in time to see Midoriyama jump on her.

"I'm jealous of you! The Council sent you to join such a great team."

She shrugged. "It's not like I wanted to come anyways…But this is actually a great team."

Midoriyama grinned and slapped Daku's shoulder. "See? I knew you would say that!"

Then Daku lowered herself down to Midoriyama's ear and whispered, "Midoriyama, don't tell them my real name, alright? They might know about us, but never our real names. Got it?"

Midoriyama looked up at Daku's serious face and nodded too. She knew that when one was on a mission, they could not reveal their real names.

And then it was the kick-off from Tengawara.

Daku moved up to stop them.

When Shindou moved up to stop the shoulder-length blonde boy, Nishinosora, he tackled him forcefully and continued dribbling.

But a whistle wasn't blown.

Then Tengawara continued to break through Raimon's defense with forceful moves.

The ball was passed to Hayabusa and he started to move towards the goal.

"Move back the defense line!" Shindou shouted at the defenders.

But the defenders made no move to answer their captain, standing motionless instead.

"In that case, I'll stop you myself!" Shindou ran back and stood in front of Hayabusa.

Then Daku watched as Hayabusa brought out his avatar, Birdman Falco.

Daku tried to run back towards him, but she was too late. His Avatar shoot, Falco Wing, was already shot towards the goal. It was up to their goalkeeper now.

The shot blasted through the goal, and a moment later the whistle for the end of the first-half sounded.

* * *

They were in the room, quiet.

Daku drank from her bottle and sighed, draping her towel over her neck.

"Would you explain yourself?"

The silence was broken and everyone turned to Daku.

 _Looks like it's time._

"I'm from another world, Mirai." She began.

"Is there really another world?"

"..Yeah."

"Mirai is governed by a group of people called The Council. And since Mirai is basically a soccer world, The Council also keeps track of the soccer events that happen in this world. And as our name states…We can see the future."

"Really? What's my future?" They all started asking about their own futures.

"We only see the future of this world's soccer, idiots!" Daku exclaimed. Then she continued.

"When they saw that you guys were trying to stop Fifth Sector, I was sent to assist you all. Midoriyama is one of my teammates."

They all blinked at the sudden information and then nodded.

Then coach Endou started to go around and talk to the members.

 _It's almost as if he didn't hear me at all!_

* * *

They stood on the field, all of them considering coach Endou's words.

"Do you think the soccer you play now is the soccer you truly want? It's up to you to decide the rest." He had said, and then walked out of the room.

 _I'll do what I was supposed to do._ Daku thought, and then looked over at Tengawara. She realized that Midoriyama was standing as a midfielder, the same as her.

Daku decided to just focus on the game and her mission.

Raimon then started the kick-off.

Hamano passed to Tenma who was dribbling up. Daku moved up too, in case something happened.

Then he passed to Shinsuke, who received the ball.

But Tengawara moved in to stop Shinsuke and he fell.

But the ball was still high up in the air and Tenma jumped up with another Tengawara player to get the ball.

Kita got the ball and made a centering to Hayabusa.

 _Is he going to use his Avatar again? I should move in to stop him…_

She moved back.

But Daku realized it wasn't necessary when Sangoku caught the ball.

"Shindou!" He passed the ball to Shindou who received it much happily, knowing the fact that their goalkeeper had joined their little rebellion.

Then he dribbled and passed to Tenma.

But Tengawara blocked it.

The ball went high up into the air.

When Daku thought it was the end, Shinsuke jumped up. He got the ball and smiled saying, "Nice pass, Captain!"

But Hayabusa stole the ball from Shinsuke and started dribbling up.

He summoned his Avatar.

 _Man, he's annoying!_

Daku moved back and summoned her own Avatar, "Dark Lion Lord!"

"Oh, not a Seed but able to use an Avatar, eh?" He snickered.

"Falco Wing!" He jumped up and midair, made an Avatar Shoot.

Daku furrowed her brows a little and jumped up too, and she tried to kicked back the shoot.

But she felt like it was going to go through.

"LightFangPhoenix Rekkumaru!"

Daku glanced up just in time to see Midoriyama summon her Avatar and help kick back the shoot.

The ball fell to the ground.

"Midoriyama..?" Daku looked at her in surprise.

"Look, I know we just changed what The Council showed us but…At least it saved your mission, right?" She smiled.

"But what about your team?"

"Nah, it's fine. I'm going back after this anyways."

"Oh…" Daku tilted her head slightly but questioned no more.

Then the game was paused when a member change was ensued and Midoriyama was out.

They resumed the game with Tenma getting the ball.

He made a centering to Shindou who got the ball and summoned his Avatar.

"Instrumentalist Maestro!"

Then he made an Avatar Shoot, Harmonics, towards Tengawara's goal.

Hayabusa tried to stop it with his own Avatar, but the shoot blasted through and went straight into the goal.

And the whistle for the end of the match sounded.

Daku grinned, although inwardly.

 _We won! All that hard work paid off, didn't it._

But she looked over and saw the upperclassmen, excluding Shindou and Sangoku, were all looking upset that they won.

 _Oh, they're worried about Fifth Sector. But nothing will happen, trust me, because I saw it, I saw the future!_

* * *

 **So as you can see, this Chapter is by far the longest because of the match. Well, hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, so here's Chapter 5! Managed to finish it quickly after coming home from a friend's birthday party today. And, chapters with matches are bound to be longer, probably 2,000-3,000+ words.**

* * *

Daku sat on one of the benches in the club, her arms folded.

 _This guys can be a pain sometimes!_

Then Tenma and Shinsuke entered, right in the middle of an arguing Captain and Minamisawa.

"Fifth Sector will not keep quiet about this. Do you not care if the club is disbanded?" Minamisawa glared at Shindou.

 _I told you, the club won't be disbanded!_

Daku bit her lip, refraining herself from saying it out loud.

 _Should I tell them? No! Really? But I feel a bit guilty…No! If you do, it's as good as disobeying The Council!_

While the two were arguing over the club, Daku was mentally having an argument with her own self, unable to concentrate on the real problem forehand.

 _Urgh! It's decided! No one's telling anyone anything._

Daku had gotten irritated and just went along with that idea.

* * *

She looked at the clipboard in Shindou's hand.

Currently, he was looking at the training menu.

But Daku looked up when some of the upperclassmen started leaving.

She shook her head inwardly. _They really shouldn't worry._

* * *

The members of the soccer club practiced according to the training menu.

But everyone looked up in surprise when Tsurugi slid down the slope towards them.

He walked up to the coach and spoke, "Use me in the next game."

 _Oh…That's not the surprise here._

For the past few days after their win from the Tengawara match, Daku had had a gnawing feeling in her, and it wasn't a good feel. Little did Daku know that the feeling wasn't just because of nervousness or anything.

"Okay, you'll play." Coach Endou was wearing a huge grin on his face as he spoke.

… _It's almost like he can see the future…_

"By the way, Captain, your next match is against Mannouzaka Junior High, with a score order of 1-0. Raimon loses." Tsurugi said, before walking off.

"Raimon's soccer club is already in the trash bin."

 _They can sound really depressing sometimes…_

Tenma spoke up about how it was wrong to get punished for playing soccer.

"Isn't this all your fault? If you hadn't joined the club in the first place, this never would have happened." Kurama's eyebrows were furrowed together as he spoke.

"Stop trying to steal soccer from us!"

Tenma looked hurt, and Daku couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him. After all, he was just saying out his thoughts on the current soccer system.

Then Minamisawa walked up to coach Endou.

"I quit."

"You're quitting?" Everyone looked at Minamisawa, surprised.

Daku didn't really feel surprised, since she already knew.

Minamisawa walked off after.

"The one destroying the soccer club isn't Fifth Sector or Tsurugi…"

Kurama glared at Tenma.

"It's really you!"

 _Ouch. That must hurt…_

After that, coach Endou dismissed them.

Daku wasn't changing and slung her bag over her shoulder, walking off.

 _Seriously, what is this feeling inside of me? It's like something bad is going to happen…But what exactly?_

* * *

"I'm going to take down Fifth Sector. But I will not force you to join me." Coach Endou was saying.

They were all gathered around coach Endou.

 _Finally…_

"I will be waiting for you on the field tomorrow."

* * *

The roar of the crowd and the applause sounded a little off in Daku's ears.

 _Am I homesick? No, of course I'm not! I'm just thinking about how this is a little different than from Mirai…And the whole team came, except for Minamisawa-senpai._

"Coach! We're going to follow Fifth Sector's decision." Kurumada spoke up.

Coach Endou asked the other members and they nodded their heads, including Daku.

Kirino nodded too. _Well, someone joined this little rebellion._

Tsurugi then reminded them of Fifth Sector's order; Raimon's loss, 1-0.

 _Should I stop him? I know what's going to happen…So should I? The last time I already changed it, should I do it again? Honestly, I don't know…_

Daku was getting irritated. She hated the fact that The Council didn't tell her how to deal with this situations.

When they were warming up on the field, Daku froze.

"What's wrong?" Shindou glanced down at her.

"Hanzou…" She muttered, looking at a boy. He had gray hair which stuck out at certain points.

"Oh, Yuri?" He looked equally shocked too.

Daku stood up from her stretch, and ignoring Shindou's question, she walked up to him.

"What are you doing here? Seriously, first Midoriyama and now you?"

Honestly, Daku wasn't really fond of the boy who gave off a weird vibe.

"Well, The Council sent me," Hanzou began, but Daku cut him short with an irritated tone.

"What exactly does The Council want? They sent me here, then send down my teammates to do what? Play soccer with me as their opponent?!"

Hanzou looked at her strangely. "Yuri, calm down. Really."

She sighed. "Sorry."

"Well, they sent me to check on your progress, they said? Honestly I can't remember…"

"Whatever. Just don't do anything weird alright?"

Daku thought back to the times where Hanzou would seem crazy and just suddenly do some weird stuff in the middle of a match.

"Right, don't worry about that."

Then they ran back to their own positions on the field.

 _Damn The Council…What are those old farts thinking?!_

Daku forced herself to calm down with soothing breaths.

Mannouzaka then began the kick-off.

 _Their Captain is a seed, right?_

Tsurugi stole the ball almost immediately.

 _Urgh, this is the part! Should I stop him..?_

She clenched her fists.

Tsurugi then kicked the ball and made an own goal.

 _Seriously Daku, you'll seem useless even if you saw the future!_

The game started again with Raimon's kick-off.

Shindou made a back pass to Tenma, and he dribbled up. Daku moved up too, but was blocked by Hanzou.

She saw that Hanzou was looking at the ball with his weird, red eyes.

"Hanzou, are you going to do anything weird?" Daku asked him suspiciously, still keeping an eye on the ball.

Hanzou shook his head.

"Good."

Then she saw the ball getting stolen by Mannouzaka's Captain, Isogaki.

He passed to Shigato, another teammate.

 _Now's my chance!_

Daku sidestepped Hanzou and was about to cut the ball when it swerved suddenly and hit Hamano straight in the face.

 _Hamano-senpai!_

Daku screamed silently.

Although she knew it was going to happen…

 _Daku, how are you supposed to help them when you're not even using your knowledge and playing blindly?!_

Kurumada helped him up, and he stood a little wobbly.

Then the game resumed with Mannouzaka's throw-in.

Tenma moved up to stop the ball when it was passed, but Ushio, one of the opponents, kicked the ball straight in Tenma's face.

"Hanzou! Is there nothing we can do? Did The Council say anything?"

Hanzou shook his head a little disappointedly, and Daku furrowed her eyebrows.

The next one to fall was Shinsuke, but there was no whistle.

 _It's hard to play in this condition without the fear of being hit by the ball!_

The Raimon members fell one by one.

 _Urgh!_

Daku tried to get the ball from the opposing team, but it resulted in her being stepped on and a ball to her stomach.

 _Ouch!_

Then one of the opposing team's member stepped on Kirino's feet and he fell, pain evident on his face.

Sangoku suddenly moved up from his place at the goal.

 _Sangoku-senpai! Don't, you're going to get hurt too!_

"You stay back!" The Captain of Mannouzaka's team kicked the ball straight into Sangoku's stomach, and he flew back, hitting the goalpost.

Soon, the whole Raimon team, excluding Tsurugi, were lying on the ground.

 _This is worse than what I saw! Urgh, is there nothing I can do?!_

"The game isn't over yet!" Tenma stood up.

 _Tenma-kun…_

Isogaki, their Captain, kicked the ball into Tenma's face.

But he still stood up.

 _My mission…_

Daku stood up slowly too, feeling a little dizzy.

Isogaki then drove the ball into Tenma's face again.

 _For the sake of my mission, to protect the soccer in this world…I will keep standing up!_

But the ball hit her right in her stomach and she fell.

 _Th-this hurts…But I cannot forget…my mission…_

Daku tried to stand, but she collapsed down. _I can't!_

Then Isogaki gave Tenma the ball.

"Beat us and protect your beloved soccer!"

And so, Tenma moved up with the ball.

The first time, the other team's member slid and…

 _His leg! They're aiming for his leg!_

But Tenma managed to escape without much pain.

The Isogaki slid and aimed for Tenma's leg again.

Tsurugi suddenly came up and hit Tenma out of the way, causing Isogaki to miss.

 _It's because of his brother, right?_

"Someone like him deserves never to play soccer again!"

Tsurugi looked shocked.

 _I know that this is part of the reason why Tsurugi is doing this but…Your brother…_

"You bastard!" Tsurugi kicked his hissatsu shoot, Death Sword, straight into the goal.

Then the first-half whistle blew.

Daku smiled a little, then stood up shakily.

When she headed back to the bench, Daku saw Hanzou.

"Hanzou!" She called, and he walked over to meet her. They headed to a small secluded spot.

"Hanzou, are you going back after this match?"

He nodded.

"Well, then send everyone my…regards. Tell them not to worry, and if possible watch me from where they are!" Daku smiled and tried to sound cheerful.

"Sure. Oh, and by the way, Ren says he misses you."

Hanzou grinned and nudged Daku.

Daku grew a little red. "Don't even mention him. It will just make me miss our team, alright?"

Hanzou looked a little pitifully at her. "It's sad that you're going to be away from the team for this long…"

"I don't really mind. Just tell the team that I think of them sometimes too." And with that, the two walked back to their own benches.

Taking their positions on the field, Daku wasn't surprised by the new formation.

The players who didn't wish to rebel stayed along the touchlines.

There were only five players in the Raimon team who truly wished to bring back real soccer.

Then the whistle blew, and Raimon started the kick-off.

Tsurugi took the ball and started dribbling up.

He dodged the opposing team, moving up rapidly.

Breaking past the defense, Tsurugi stopped in front of the goal.

He kicked his hissatsu shoot, Death Sword, towards the goal.

The goalkeeper summoned an Avatar. "Machine Soldier Galleus!"

 _That shoot's not going in…_

The goalkeeper stopped the ball and held it in his hand triumphantly.

He passed it with an Avatar kick towards Mitsuyoshi.

"Conjurer Purim!" Mitsuyoshi received the ball with his own Avatar.

"Magician Box!" He kicked his Avatar shoot towards the goal.

 _Sangoku-senpai!_

He tried to stop it, but the shoot went in.

 _If only…I could have gone back faster since I knew it was going to happen, so why!_

 _Wait, we have three seeds too! Have they forgotten? There's me, Tsurugi-kun and Shindou-kun. So what's the surprise?_

Then the kick-off started with Raimon.

Tsurugi stole the ball from Shinsuke when he was dribbling and moved up.

Daku moved up. "Tsurugi-kun! You can't let your emotions get in your way!"

He widened his eyes in surprise, but at that moment Isogaki and Mitsuyoshi moved up to block them.

Tsurugi jumped up and tried to dodge their defense.

"Tsurugi-kun!" He hesitated, and at that moment of hesitation Mitsuyoshi blocked the path of the pass.

 _He really needs to know that he isn't on his own!_

Then Tsurugi got surrounded, and Daku couldn't find a clear path for him to pass.

Then when Tsurugi turned around Mitsuyoshi stole the ball.

He passed to Isogaki, who received it and kept possession.

Then Tsurugi was sent flying when Isogaki kicked the ball directly at him.

"Can you see it? Tsurugi is no longer a Seed, he is a member of Raimon's soccer club!"

Although Daku tried to make herself not sound desperate, she couldn't help but point out to them that Tsurugi was on their side.

 _The more to join, the easier my mission becomes._

Mitsuyoshi then kicked the ball at Tsurugi again, saying he was a double-crosser.

 _Tsurugi-kun!_

She tried to go and intercept the ball, but was blocked by an opposing team member instead.

Isogaki kicked the ball high in the air, aiming for it to go down and hit Tsurugi, but Tsurugi jumped up instead and took the ball.

He dribbled up, while Isogaki started calling out four names.

He was blocked by the four people.

"Over here, Tsurugi! You can't beat eleven people by yourself!" Shindou had moved up and was looking at Tsurugi.

Tsurugi jumped, then passed the ball to Shindou.

 _They finally decided to help each other!_

Shindou received it and moved up, passing to Tenma.

"Tenma-kun!" Daku called, but it was too late. The ball had got stolen from Tenma with a defense.

 _It's a disadvantage! Five to eleven people…_

Tenma, Tsurugi, Shindou and Shinsuke were either being blocked or were blocking.

 _It's up to me!_

Mitsuyoshi passed to Shirato, and he made a hissatsu shoot, Bound Flame.

"LionEmperor Leo-Howl!" Daku summoned her Avatar, standing in front of the goal. She managed to stop the hissatsu shoot with her Avatar.

 _Yes!_

She moved up, but got surrounded.

Daku looked around, and all she saw were the opponent team members' faces.

And the moment she hesitated, they stole the ball.

 _Shoot!_

They then continued on a storm of attacks, and Daku could see that Sangoku was getting tired.

From the corner of her eye, Daku saw Midori standing up and walking over to the edge.

"Hey, you guys! Don't you feel anything watching them play? I know you're all worried about Fifth Sector and all, but aren't these guys your soccer buddies?!"

Although she knew it was directed at those players along the touchlines, the words still struck Daku right in the heart.

She remembered herself when she was young.

" _Yuri-san! Don't just stand there, help your teammates out!" The manager of the soccer club's team shouted at Yuri._

" _Well, it wasn't my fault that they chose to pick a soccer fight with these people!"_

" _But they're your soccer buddies! Don't you feel anything?!"_

Daku shuddered. Her manager back in Mirai had said the same thing once when she was younger.

"Conjurer Purim!" Mitsuyoshi stood in front on the goal and summoned his Avatar.

 _Sangoku-senpai!_

But Daku was immediately blocked.

"Dash Train!" Kurumada suddenly left his place at the touchline and stole the ball from Mitsuyoshi.

"Hamano, we're helping to protect our soccer too!" Amagi and Hamano shouted.

Even Hayami went with them.

"This is where the real match begins! We'll show you how Raimon plays soccer!"

"Yeah!"

Daku let off a small smile. _This is the spirit._

Kurumada passed to Tenma, who moved up with the ball.

Then Tenma passed to Hamano, who moved up.

"Surfing Pierrot!" He got past a member of the opposing team.

 _They're all showing their hissatsu techniques one by one!_

But the ball got stolen, and gotten back…

The ball was going back and forth rapidly between the two teams, neither backing down.

"Viva! The great wall of China!" Amagi blocked an opposing team member with his hissatsu technique.

The ball rolled and stopped at Kurama's feet.

He was looking away, since he hadn't joined.

Isogaki, taking the chance, headed for the ball. At the last moment, Kurama turned around and passed the ball to Tsurugi.

As Tsurugi moved up, he passed to Daku.

She moved up and stood in front the goal.

"Machine Soldier Galleus!" The goalkeeper summoned his Avatar.

"LionEmperor Leo-Howl!" Daku summoned her own Avatar.

"Angel Light!" She kicked her Avatar shoot towards the goal, trying to break past the goalkeeper's Avatar.

"I will not lose, for the sake of my mission!" Using the last of her strength, her Avatar shoot broke through Galleus's shield and went through into the goal.

The game resumed as Tenma passed the ball to Shindou.

Shindou moved up, stopping in front of the goal completely free.

"Machine Soldier Galleus!" But the goalkeeper's Avatar didn't come out.

 _He probably used it too many times and has no energy left…_

"Fortissimo!" Shindou made his hissatsu shoot and it went in.

The whistle then blew for the end of the match.

 _Well, this is only just the start._

Then coach Endou walked onto the field.

"This victory is the first through everyone's efforts. There's nothing we can't do if we combine our strengths! Let's do our best to aim for the Holy Road Championship!"

"Yes, sir!" The Raimon team shouted.

That was when Daku suddenly remembered something.

"Hanzou!"

She turned towards the other side of the field but…

"Hanzou..? Wait, I don't remember him appearing on the field in the second half, did he go back after our talk? Well, if he did, I hope he told everyone about our talk..."

They changed into their uniforms and headed home.

 _There's going to be tougher competitions from now on…But with a team like Raimon, we can overcome the challenges! Oh, and thinking about it, Raimon really makes me think of my own team back there…The team that represented the world…_

 _Mirai._

* * *

 **So, Chapter 5 is finished! Hope you enjoyed it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally back with chapter 6! Sorry for the long wait. So, without further ado, here's chapter 6!**

* * *

"Next, Formation B!"

Shindou had wanted them all to practice some formations and Daku couldn't help but feel a little bored.

 _Wait, where's Tenma-kun and Shinsuke-kun?_

At that moment, they ran down to the field.

"Sorry that we're late!"

Then the soccer players went on talking about Fifth Sector and the Fifth Law.

"Um, what's the Fifth Law?" Tenma asked.

Shindou went on to explain about the Fifth Law, and said about bringing real soccer back.

 _I'm glad that he's motivated, but I hope his words reach everyone._

Then they resumed practice as usual when coach Endou arrived.

* * *

"Teikoku Academy?"

 _It's because Kidou Yuuto is their Commander, also coach Endou's former teammate in Raimon. The genius game-maker. I bet this is Fifth Sector's new move._

"But we were supposed to be up against Aoba Academy!" The Raimon soccer players were confused by the change in opponents.

"That's the end of the line for our winning streak."

 _Just because your opponent got changed doesn't mean you can't beat them! Seriously…_

Tenma then spoke up about the excitement of going against Teikoku Academy.

"But Teikoku Academy is under the hands of Fifth Sector, they've got a whole slew of Avatar users!"

Gathered outside the bench, coach Endou started to speak.

"Teikoku Academy certainly isn't an opponent to take lightly. We'll need plans to go up against them."

Shindou walked up. "Coach, I have an idea."

Coach Endou turned his gaze on the captain of the team and nodded.

"I'd like to use Ultimate Thunder."

The upperclassmen were shocked. "Ultimate Thunder?"

"We came up with the hissatsu tactic back in the days with coach Kudou." Shindou continued.

"But it's difficult if you don't have a striker strong enough." Hamano spoke up.

Shindou turned around. "Yes, we haven't succeeded in using it so far, but I want to give it a try!"

"We'll use the formation we used earlier. First kicker will be Hamano. Second is Hayami, and third is Kirino. Fourth is Amagi-san!"

Then they took their positions on the field.

 _Well, I might be strong enough to be the striker, considering…But I'll change the present…_

She looked up just in time to see Shindou try to kick back the ball.

 _He's not strong enough…No one on this team is strong enough other than me and Tsurugi-kun._

Shindou was thrown back as he rolled over.

She ran over with the others.

"I can't take the power in the ball."

"I'll do it." Kurama looked up.

"Alright, in positions!"

They got into their positions, Kurama replacing Shindou.

Kurama then tried to take on the ball, but got thrown back too.

"Captain! I'll do it."

 _What am I doing?! Daku, this is stupid._

While Kurama was standing up, Daku had shouted out.

"Well…Considering your kick power…" Shindou nodded.

They got into their positions as Daku ran backwards while they kicked the ball around.

She turned around just in time and tried to kick the ball back.

"Ultimate Thunder!" With all her might, she kicked the ball straight into an imaginary defense.

"You did it!"

Tenma still looked slightly confused. "If Captain and Kurama-san couldn't do it, and only Daku-san could, what type of ball is it?"

Sangoku went on to explain about how the hissatsu tactic gathered a tremendous amount of power into the ball, which would be unleashed to break the opponent's defense.

Practice resumed after that and they practiced Ultimate Thunder again.

"Ultimate Thunder!" She kicked the ball and the hissatsu tactic went smoothly.

After practice, they changed and headed home.

When Daku reached home and was about to go up the stairs to her room, her aunt, Fumiki-san, appeared.

"Daku-san, The Council has sent word for you."

"Hmm? What did they say?" Daku's voice was now tinted with curiosity; what did The Council want to tell her?

"They told you not to interfere with the match against Teikoku Academy."

 _Not interfere? But…Maybe I'm changing too much of the present, so those old farts in The Council don't want me to help out for the Ultimate Thunder?_

"…Alright." Daku headed back up to her room, not feeling the need to dwell too much on it.

 _Well, who cares? I'll just go watch their match and let Tsurugi-kun do it._

* * *

The next morning, Daku arrived at the stadium in her Raimon uniform. She walked in and found her seat at the spectator stand.

 _Good luck, Raimon._

She saw the two teams positioning themselves on the field.

The kick-off started, with Daku watching.

 _They look different from where I am._

Daku listened halfheartedly to the commentator, and focused more on the game below. She realized that it was actually much easier to analyze the game and both teams from the spectator stand, seeing as she was usually on the field.

Shindou was good at keeping cool and commanding his teammates, but Teikoku's defense was more than what they had expected.

Daku frowned a little. Teikoku was beginning to start their attack, and she knew that it was going to be a hard time for Raimon. Not as if she was underestimating them, but Teikoku's defense and attack were no laughing matter.

As soon as the Teikoku soccer players moved up, the Raimon team players also moved up to mark them, but they were short of one player, seeing as they were playing with only 10 players.

 _Tsurugi-kun…Where are you? 10 players is truly a bad disadvantage at times like this when the opponent makes use of the player shortage._

But luckily, Tenma was fast enough to go all the way back from his post at the front and managed to tackle the ball from the opponent, causing the ball to roll out of bounds.

Daku noticed Shindou talking to his teammates. _He is really capable as a team captain, but if he breaks, his teammates will be at a loss. After all, he is their team captain._

The game resumed with Teikoku's throw-in. Hayami cut the ball from getting to Teikoku's members and headed it to Shindou.

 _They're going to use Ultimate Thunder! It must be Shindou-kun…I hope he knows what he's doing. After all, Ultimate Thunder requires 5 players, so the defense is left unsafe. Plus, the hissatsu tactics wasn't perfected yet, because I'm not there…Tsurugi-kun is the only hope._

Shindou was trying his best to kick the ball to complete the hissatsu tactic, but…

 _Shindou-kun, your kick power is not enough._

Tenma dribbled up, and he passed the defenders with the help of Shindou, until he kicked the ball to the captain who was already waiting in front of the goal.

"Fortissimo!"

The goalkeeper of Teikoku Academy caught the ball without any neither struggle nor hissatsu technique.

 _This just shows how high a level Teikoku Academy is compared to Raimon's soccer club…But this isn't the end yet._

She watched as the Teikoku members changed their positions as instructed by their trainer. They were currently divided and lined up against the sidelines.

Their goalkeeper started by passing the ball to another fellow teammate.

Raimon was left to defend as Teikoku landed a series of attacks on them.

Shindou tried to use Ultimate Thunder once, but he couldn't kick back the ball and it rolled out of bounds.

 _Hang in there, Raimon…_

The ball flew up after a while from Sangoku's punch to keep the ball from entering the goal. Coach Endou then finally yelled at Shinsuke, who understood what he was saying and jumped up, clearing the ball.

Shindou got to the ball before Teikoku and dribbled forward.

They kicked the ball backwards, attempting to do Ultimate Thunder again, but with Kurama replacing Shindou.

But as Kurama was trying to kick the ball to complete the hissatsu tactic, a Teikoku member summoned his avatar, Dragoon Tedis.

The avatar blew Kurama away and stole the ball. _Teikoku really is filled with Avatar users…_

Daku's attention diverted back to the game when she saw Sangoku using his hissatsu technique, Burning Catch, to try and stop Teikoku's captain's hissatsu shoot, Emperor Penguin 7. But the power from the ball overwhelmed Sangoku and the ball ended up in the goal.

Teikoku continued to land a string of hissatsu techniques on Raimon as they broke through the defense.

When Shindou got the ball, he summoned his avatar, Instrumentalist Maestro. Teikoku's member summoned his avatar too, Dragoon Tedis.

They fought for the ball before Dragoon Tedis ultimately won, and Shindou was overwhelmed.

Daku realized that they were going to do Ultimate Thunder again, with Kurama as the striker. But in the end, Kurama's kick power was not enough and he was thrown back, the ball loose.

"Black Wings Raven!" The captain of Teikoku summoned his own avatar, the ball under his feet. He made an avatar shoot, the ball flying towards the goal.

 _Sangoku-kun won't be able to catch it…After all, it is an avatar shoot._

Indeed, Sangoku couldn't catch the ball and it flew straight into the goal.

The ball started to fly around after that, ending up in Teikoku's clutches. They landed a last attack on the goal, which Sangoku managed to defend, before the whistle for the end of the first-half was blown.

A while later, Daku saw Tsurugi arrive at the bench.

 _He's finally here! That talk with his brother must surely have moved him, if only a bit, for him to be here._

As the teams went back on the field and at their positions, Daku managed to crack a smile.

 _That arrogant Tsurugi-kun, making a dramatic entrance, eh? Well, I guess his attitude will improve._

The whistle for the second-half to start was blown, and Tsurugi stole the ball right off the bat.

Raimon then went into the formation for Ultimate Thunder, and sent the ball backwards with Tsurugi as the striker.

 _Tsurugi-kun, I know you can do it..!_

He turned around right in time and attempted to kick back the ball, the strain showing a little on his face.

"Ultimate Thunder!" He finally managed to kick the ball, and it landed in the middle of the opponents' defense.

But…There was no effect.

 _..?!_ Daku was equally as shocked as any of the Raimon players.

But Shindou stole the ball back, and they started the hissatsu tactic again, with Tsurugi still the striker.

The ball landed in the opponents' defense, but it just bounced off the ground, and Teikoku stepped on the ball.

Tsurugi lost his cool for a while and spaced out, letting a Teikoku player slip past him. Tenma spoke with him, and his words seemed to open Tsurugi's eyes, for he stole the ball, and passed to Shindou.

 _Definitely Ultimate Thunder again. After all, Tsurugi-kun wasn't giving it his all the last two times, as he was probably thinking about his brother. Now, I hope it will work._

"Ultimate Thunder!" Tsurugi completed the last step by kicking the ball, so that it would land right in the middle of the opponents' defense. And it did, sending a shockwave to the defenders as they were thrown back.

Tenma picked up the loose ball, and kicked his hissatsu shoot, Mach Wind, straight at the goalkeeper.

"Power Spike!" The goalkeeper of Teikoku used his own hissatsu technique and tried to stop Tenma's Mach Wind, but the ball blasted through him and into the goal.

 _They finally got a point._

They were stopped by the captain of Teikoku when he stole the ball, and he summoned his avatar, Black Wings Raven. Shindou released his own avatar, Instrumentalist Maestro, and faced the opponent team's captain.

They fought for the ball and Shindou managed to steal the ball back. He then passed to Tsurugi, who dribbled up.

When Tsurugi was about to be blocked by a defender, he kicked the ball high up into the air.

 _Shinsuke-kun, get the ball! Tsurugi-kun definitely kicked up the ball for you!_

"Full Throttle Jump!" Shinsuke jumped up high, and, using his new hissatsu shoot that he had mastered, kicked the ball right past Teikoku's players.

Teikoku's goalkeeper tried to block the shoot with his hissatsu technique, but Shinsuke's hissatsu shoot blew right past into the goal.

 _They earned another point, and will earn more._

Shindou stole the ball from the opposing team, and they performed Ultimate Thunder once again, with Tsurugi as the striker.

Tenma picked up the loose ball again, after the powered up hissatsu tactic did its job.

He got marked, but passed the defender and passed the ball to Tsurugi.

 _The finishing shoot! This might sound weird but…I'm proud of you guys at Raimon._

"Death Drop!" Tsurugi kicked his hissatsu shoot towards the goal, and it ultimately broke past the goalkeeper's defense, earning the third point for Raimon.

Right after that, the whistle for the end of the game was blown.

 _See you then, Raimon._ Daku stood up and left the stadium, a burning feeling in her chest.

 _Raimon has really made me change, after that incident…_ Daku tried her best to ignore the images, but she still recalled the incident...

 _"We're very sorry. But we have done everything we can." The doctor and the nurse walked off, leaving Daku, or Yuri, alone with her team members._

 _They opened the door and went in. The first thing Yuri did when she saw the limp body was to run over to the side of the bed and cry._

 _She ignored the footsteps of her team members as they shuffled in quietly, also mourning the loss of their team captain._

 _"Masatake-kun…" Yuri buried her head into his side, holding his already cold hand in her warm one, grief tearing at her heart like sharp claws._

 _"Why did you have to leave me? You were there by my side every single time I was upset…But I wasn't by your side when you were suffering alone…" Yuri sniffled and mumbled to him, looking up at his face, realizing she would never see those mint green orbs smiling at her ever again._

 _He was her knight in shining armor. Her light in dark times. Masatake-kun was her everything. But now he was just gone._

A tear slipped down from Daku's eye. She wiped it away frantically, staring out of the window, avoiding the looks from the people in the bus around her.

 _Why am I even thinking about that?! It was in the past, but still…I can't forget about Masatake-kun, god damn it! And Raimon is the cause…They all are just like him…I hate life for taking everything from me!_

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that! Thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Reply to Guest (if you even remember this story :p) : You can find out more about Daku and her history, etc. on the next fanfiction, Choice or Fate?, that is coming soon after this fanfiction.**

* * *

 _Get lost._

Daku chased her dream away. The night before, she had a dream, and it wasn't one she liked. Well, not one you _should_ like anyways, if it reminded you of someone…not here anymore.

"Why are we assembling here at Teikoku again the day after?" A voice cut through Daku's thoughts, and she looked up a little, observing their surroundings. They were in Teikoku Academy again, and they didn't really know why they were required to assemble here.

"Are they going to do something to us? They have four seeds on their team."

Honestly, Daku wasn't all that worried about their assembly here. Not because she already knew what was going to happen, but because if they wanted a re-match, or at least do _something_ to them, they wouldn't need to go all the way to invite them here, right?

"There's nothing to worry about; Kidou invited us here because he wanted us to meet someone." Coach Endou told them, as if confirming Daku's thoughts. They got down from the travelator which they had used to get across from the entrance to a door which they now stood in front of.

The door slid open to one side, and revealed the trainer of the Teikoku team, trainer Sakuma, and the gray-haired goalkeeper, Miyabino of Teikoku.

Trainer Sakuma explained that they had been waiting for them and that what was witnessed passed the door was to be kept top secret.

Yamane was told that there was to be no photography, resulting in her keeping her camera away reluctantly.

Trainer Sakuma and Miyabino then led them in, Daku walking beside Tsurugi at the back, and seeing this scene through a screen was different than walking here in person; it gave off a serene yet scary vibe.

"I should let you all know something; I had a talk with coach Kidou yesterday." Coach Endou suddenly spoke up after walking in silence for a while, and this caught Daku's attention, who opened up her ears and looked straight ahead.

Coach Endou then told them about their conversation, with coach Kidou telling him about being the Resistance, a rebel army against the Fifth Sector. He also explained that the talk about Teikoku being under Fifth Sector's control was just an act to get into their innermost camp. Coach Kidou had also told him that he had chosen the match with Raimon to be an opportunity to unveil who among his soccer club were Seeds sent in undercover.

In their conversation, coach Kidou had also said that playing against Raimon, which was a school that continued to defy the Fifth Sector, would mean that the outcome of the match hadn't already been decided and agreed upon.

But Daku decided to shut the coach out after that, having already known what they were going to say. But when coach Endou was done conveying his conversation with coach Kidou to them, only then, did Daku open her ears again and listen.

"That passion you had…That's what real soccer is." Miyabino had spoken up, and Daku turned her attention to him, realizing that along the way, they had stopped.

Trainer Sakuma opened the lift doors with a code, and they went in.

"The person you will be meeting now is our leader for the Resistance." Trainer Sakuma faced all of them. "We're thinking about bringing a revolution about with this man." At this, the soccer players looked shocked, saying that a revolution was really…a big thing. Of course, it was no surprise or shock to Daku, but it was sure a big thing they wanted to do.

Trainer Sakuma eyed them all. "Why are you all so taken aback? _Your_ team has already started the fight for this revolution."

Before any of them could reply, they reached, and the doors slid open to reveal none other than…

"Coach Kudou!" Tenma shouted out, excitement seeming to have took over him. The other older members were shocked at seeing their old coach, the one that had to leave them after their defiance against the score order.

"I'm glad you made it, everyone." Coach Kudou spoke. "I've been watching you play all the time. Matsukaze, Nishizono, you've been working hard."

Daku looked away, her thoughts wandering off as she halfheartedly listened to the three coaches; coach Endou, coach Kidou, and coach Kudou talk. Not like they received _that much_ praise back at her soccer club anyways.

"No, it isn't me." Coach Kudou replied to Sangoku's question of whether or not he was the leader of the Resistance.

The door slid open, revealing the headquarters of the Resistance. And there, flanked by two other people, sat coach Hibiki with a smile on his broad face.

 _The former coach of the Raimon Eleven, back in coach Endou's, coach Kidou's and counselor Otonashi's time. He retired soon after, letting other coaches take over his position as the coach of Raimon._ Daku had recognized him immediately after seeing him, and the information she had been told about him came flowing back.

Daku soon realized that beside coach Hibiki, was Chairman Raimon and Principal Hirai. The Raimon soccer club's coach and counselor both hurried in to meet the three of them, who were sitting in front of a table.

Coach Kidou explained about taking over Ishido Shuuji, the head of Fifth Sector, or in simple, taking over the seat of the Holy Emperor. Coach Raimon told them that they also planned to make Ishido Shuuji drop out as Holy Emperor and install coach Hibiki as the new one, through Holy Road's Nationals tournament.

 _Nice and smooth plan you got there,_ Daku snickered inwardly.

She glanced at coach Kudou who turned to them and said, "You must win the finals coming up and enter the Nationals tournament at any cost. Losing is no longer an option."

Sangoku and Shindou spoke their thoughts out, and they both looked determined.

* * *

The following day, the Raimon members were putting their all into practice. Everyone's skills were improving after knowing that losing was not an option anymore, and even Tsurugi had came to practice, knowing the importance of it.

After going home from practice, Daku took out her own ball and practiced in her backyard, mainly practicing her defense skills. How she wished she could share her experience here with her teammates.

 _The soccer here is so underdeveloped, what with only certain soccer players being able to summon an Avatar. Back in Mirai, all of us could summon our own Avatars, and the matches were more challenging! Well, not really mocking the soccer here but…it's the truth; even my soccer teammates would agree!_

After feeling like it was enough, Daku stopped practicing, and put her soccer ball away.

 _Be prepared, Raimon._

* * *

It was the next day again, and Daku felt a little bored, since it was just like a cycle.

She watched as Tenma practiced trying to make a new hissatsu technique with Amagi and Kurumada, and she widened her eyes a little. She had seen _something_ form at Tenma's back.

 _Just like the last time, when he was going against Tsurugi-kun! And I know Tsurugi-kun saw it too._ A quick glance at the navy blue-haired boy confirmed her hunch; he also had the same reaction as her. She watched as Tsurugi walked up to Tenma, and she could barely make out what they were saying, but still audible.

"Coach, can I partner him this time?" He turned to look at coach Endou, who seemed to have noticed it too.

"What are you planning to do?" Coach Endou looked back at the boy.

"I'll use my power to draw out the power that's sleeping inside of him." Without any hesitation, Tsurugi had answered almost immediately to the coach's question.

"If it'll help the team, I'll do it!" Tenma had stood up to face the coach, determination filling his voice.

The coach grinned and approved, after which Tsurugi and Tenma positioned themselves on the field.

Curiosity pricked her at the edges of her mind; seeing this would definitely be more entertaining than on a screen.

After that, they continued with normal practice again. But she turned and saw Tenma's hissatsu technique being formed, which really shocked her.

"That's all for today's practice!" After blowing a whistle, coach Endou had shouted out, gaining everyone's attention. They headed back to the benches, tired after the much harder practice schedule.

While drinking her fill from her water bottle, Daku noticed their coach pick up his phone. She knew almost immediately who he was talking to right away. Turning her gaze away, Daku observed everyone quietly, realizing that they were all worn out.

"Every player is a Seed?!" Coach Endou suddenly said out loudly, startling both himself and the players of Raimon, finding out that Kaiou Academy was filled with Seeds. They all turned their attention to the coach.

"So they're all Avatar users…" Kurumada muttered.

"That's not true." Tsurugi spoke up from his position at the back. "Just because they are Seeds doesn't mean they are Avatar users." He then went on to elaborate on what he had just said.

After hearing that and Hamano's not on purpose motivator, everyone went back onto the field to resume their lesser tension practice.

The next day was exactly the same; motivated practices. Daku just practiced kicking at Sangoku, training both her kick power and Sangoku's goalkeeper reaction.

Practice ended soon enough, and everyone headed back home from a tiring practice.

Daku walked back, and with her hands behind her head, she thought about everything. About when The Council approached her during practice, when they told her the mission, when they showed her everything. And then sending her down here without letting her say anything to her teammates, telling her to join Raimon.

Raimon reminded her of _him._ It was all The Council's fault for sending her to Raimon, and letting her relive the awful memory. The fault was with them!

Daku jolted when she realized she had bumped into someone. After a quick apology, she walked on.

 _Blaming The Council wouldn't bring him back, would it?_

* * *

On the day of the match, after doing a head count, coach Endou spoke to the Raimon members for a while. When everyone was talking to each other about the upcoming match, a brunette and a white-haired boy walked up, stopping in front of the group.

"Aoyama! Ichino!" Shindou stared at them in shock.

The two looked away, and stated that they wanted to play soccer again.

Daku, and the other first years watched from behind as the upperclassmen gathered in front of Aoyama and Ichino.

After Shindou accepted them, everyone got on board the bus and they headed to the Holy Road stadium where the match was to be held.

 _I wonder if…No, better not to think about it unless it really happens._

* * *

"You guys all ready?" Huddled up, Shindou questioned all of them.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted, motivated to do their best and be the victors of the prelims.

They went up to their positions on the field after that, facing Kaiou Academy.

The whistle blew soon, and Kaiou started the kick-off.

They moved up at high speed, and even their passes were quick.

Tsurugi managed to get back the ball though, and dribbled up.

"Tsurugi-kun!" Daku moved up too; she couldn't just stand by like a statue, right?

He was about to pass the ball when the ball got tackled from him and passed to an open teammate.

"Flying Fish!" The hissatsu shoot was sent straight to the goal. Sangoku immediately executed his own hissatsu technique, but as the hissatsu shoot was too strong for him, it went into the goal, giving Kaiou the first point.

 _Shoot! That was a quick goal!_

"It's still one point! This is just the beginning!" Shindou shouted at the team.

The match resumed shortly after with Raimon's kick-off.

As the match started, Raimon brought up the ball with passes. Tenma passed the ball to Kurama, who kicked his hissatsu shoot, Sidewinder, to the goal.

"Hydro Anchor!" Kaiou's goalkeeper blocked the hissatsu shoot easily, shocking Kurama.

The ball in Kaiou's possession, they brought up the ball. Daku moved up and tackled the ball from Kaiou. She was about to pass when an opposing team player tackled the ball from her again.

 _For real? Not only do they have great speed and control, they also have great reaction timing!_

Daku stood rather helplessly as Kaiou penetrated deeper into Raimon's defense, finally moving up to the goal.

 _It's up to you now, Tenma-kun!_ Daku saw Tenma running up to the Kaiou team player. Using his new hissatsu technique, Spiral Draw, he got back the ball.

Tenma passed the ball to Tsurugi, who moved up skillfully. "Death Drop!" He sent his hissatsu shoot down towards Kaiou's goal, and the goalkeeper couldn't save the shoot.

 _It's a tie! But this tying point would lead to Kaiou finally getting serious..._

Kaiou Academy started the kick-off. Their movements were completely different from before.

 _Told you._

"Sonic Speed Barius!" Kaiou unleased an Avatar, breaking past Shindou and Tenma.

"Sea King Poseidon!" Kaiou's Captain, Namikawa, unleashed his own Avatar too as soon as the ball was passed to him. He made an Avatar shoot and the ball flew into the goal, making the score 2-1 with Kaiou in the lead.

The match resumed, Kaiou in possession of the ball.

"Dash Train!" Kurumada took back the ball with his own hissatsu technique, and looked around for someone to pass to, but no one was there. Daku herself was being blocked by Kaiou.

"We know you three can use Avatars!"

Daku clicked her tongue irritably, seeking a way to get past her defender.

"Kurumada-senpai!" Tenma called out, and Kurumada passed the ball to him.

As Tenma moved up with the ball, a Kaiou member stole the ball from him roughly with his Avatar when Tenma charged at him.

"Flying Fish!" As the ball was passed to him, the Kaiou team member kicked his hissatsu shoot straight at the goal, going in easily to mark the third point for Kaiou.

 _..._

Right after that, the whistle for the end of the first-half was blown.

"Put Tenma in goalkeeper position?!" Everyone gaped at coach Endou.

"Kirino, fill in Tenma's position."

"Y-Yes, sir!"

…

"I'm counting on you, Tenma." Sangoku patted Tenma, signifying that he accepted the coach's decision.

After Tenma and Sangoku changed, Raimon went onto the field and got into their positions, with Sangoku, Tenma, and Kirino in their new positions.

The match started with Raimon's kick-off, with Shindou and Kurama bringing the ball up.

This time, the match was going pretty smoothly for Raimon.

But as soon as Namikawa, the opposing team Captain, said something about their prides as Seeds, the attitudes of Kaiou completely changed. One of the other team released his Avatar, Sonic Speed Barius, and, breaking past Raimon's defense, he stopped in front of the open goal.

Daku turned to look at the scene in front of the goal, with the Seed sending an Avatar shoot towards the goal.

She cracked a small smile when Tenma finally brought out his own Avatar and kicked back the Avatar shoot with all his strength. The ball flew out of bounds, leaving everyone on the field gaping.

 _In order for Tenma to be able to play to his best, he had to face a ball from upfront and concentrate all his physical ability there. This resulted in his Avatar and potential power being drew out._ Daku watched as Tenma basked in the feeling of having his own Avatar.

After Sangoku and Tenma switched back to their original places, the match resumed with Kaiou's throw-in.

Kirino cut the long throw that was thrown and passed to Hayami, who hesitated as he got the ball.

"Zeroyon!" Hayami suddenly sprang past his blocker with a hissatsu technique, before passing to Daku who had called out.

"Dark Ray!" She sent her hissatsu shoot straight at Kaiou's goal, which went in and scored another point for Raimon.

 _2-3, with Kaiou in the lead. We'll win this match for sure!_

The next point was scored using Fortissimo by Shindou, scoring the next point.

Kaiou Academy started the kick-off after and shot an Avatar shoot at Raimon's goal.

"Fence of Gaia!" Sangoku blocked the Avatar shoot with his new hissatsu technique.

Sangoku passed the ball to Shindou who passed it to Tenma. As Tenma was faced by Namikawa's Avatar, Sea King Poseidon, he brought out his own Avatar, Demon God Pegasus.

The two Avatars fought for the ball, Demon God Pegasus winning in the end.

"Elite Soldier Pawn!" Another Kaiou team player came up and released his own Avatar. But the results were the same and Demon God Pegasus won both Avatars.

Tenma passed the ball to Shinsuke, who used his hissatsu shoot, Full Throttle Jump, to score the winning goal for Raimon.

The match ended almost immediately after the goal, Raimon emerging as the victors, and Tenma and Sangoku each having new hissatsu techniques.

 _The Nationals are up next, guys._


	8. Author's Note

Hello everyone. ^^ It must be a surprise after how long I've been on hiatus. I recently logged in and saw the reviews and views. I felt bad that I took such a long break from the story, or just writing in general. However, after I looked through the story, I felt pretty disgusted. My writing and story itself was horrible, and I didn't even have a proper plot or anything.

On that note though, I realised that the type of story I was planning to write, things about The Council and all... I think it is hard for me to continue. As such, I will be working on a new plot with a new OC. Well, actually, I have already done almost everything, except for when and where to put her in, etc. As a sneak reveal, she is the cousin of Miyabino Reiichi.

Also, I would like to inform everyone that I have a Wattpad account - Holidaywishes. However, I do not have a story uploaded yet as I am unfamiliar with the uploading formats and such. I will be uploading this new story on both here and there. Depending on the response, I will decide which website to use for my fanfictions. I might have some original stories though, that will be probably be uploaded on Wattpad. It is your choice though.

Well, as a last note, I would like to thank you all for reading up till here and if you do follow the new story, thank you so much again! I will try my best to give you the new story as soon as possible. Until the next time,

Holidaywishes.


End file.
